dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball U88: Fusion Arc
Dragon Ball U88: Fusion Arc. The Fusion Arc is one of many arcs that take place in the DBU88 RP series. It is the 7th arc overall in the RPs, 4th arc post revival. Preceding the Arc is the Tough Love Arc and Following the Arc is the U88 Battle of the Gods Arc. This is the Arc that introduces the concept of the Fusion Dance to U88 (The Universal Balance Arc, two arcs later, introduces the Potara Earrings.) Characters Involved/Users * Jino and Raddah Played by Shotobros * Maizi, Jina, Skulli, Maino Played by RabbidSquirrelz/Sue Freakin' Mary * Thunder played by CajunCytex07/Kyuubi * Potata, Papri, Coca played by ApolloFlare * Aranji played by BasedMongoose/Mav * Additional Characters played by Apollo, Sue and CajunCytex07 This is simply a Work In Progress Prologue: Rumor has it, there's a wedding to take place. While the second Intergalactic Tournament had been underway, there'd been rumors starting up about a monster terrorizing the galaxy. Nobody knew of the origins of these rumors or what this supposed monster looked like, in fact there was only a few things certain: It was powerful, it attacked indiscriminately, and it left destruction in its wake. With the close of the tournament and weeks passing, the rumors began to become more frequent and they even started circulating among the space pirates of the Maizi Pirate Organization. Details from all sorts of angles and ends were being added, details like the monster had big, sharp teeth, or it could fire out laser beams from its backside, however the most absurd detail was that it had a ghost that followed it around and the ghost could freeze time. These details, however, were of course just straws being grasped at. Despite these rumors of a monster, there was a wedding to be had! Hot off the heels of events pertaining to the previous arc (about a day or so, actually), the couple of Space Pirates, Maizi and Raddah, were about to have their wedding. Weddings, the ceremonies that unite two lovers together, for better or for worse. Weddings, the ceremonies that often bring happiness and memories to come. For Mai and Radds, they've been through a lot of ups and downs, thick and thin, thrills and chills, more than what a web could be shaken at of course! Certainly, though, both soon-to-be-wedded-wives have their anxieties and worries about this occasion, but they have family to reassure them and keep their spirits high. For Maizi, it was her father, Dakado; For Raddah, it was her adoptive twin brothers, Cherrah and Tomah. Dakado was in the process of cleaning his eldest daughter, making sure her suit fit as well as trying to tighten the tie she picked out to go along with the suit. Though, tightening the tie turned out to be a bit of a 'too soon' kind of deal as Maizi scooted back away from her father, "Please don't." She requests, much to his brief confusion. "Why-oh..." Dakado was quick to catch on, having realized that it was just yesterday that she'd nearly been hung to death by a member of the Hera Clan, so he unhanded the tie immediately and moved on to asking, "Ready to go out there?" "Uh. Yeah." she nods and mutters, rubbing her neck in a slightly awkward manner, "Did mom and Bega come back yet?" Maizi was a headstrong woman, but her prime concerns do lie in those she loves. However, her father was not entirely sure if they did come back yet, he shakes his head and speaks with reassurance, "They'll probably show later." "Alright, thanks, dad." The two hug and then Maizi exits the dressing room to make her way to the aisle to await her bride. Now this doesn't have much bearing on the plot, but for reference, Dakado is a 7'10" Silverback Breed Saiyan, Maizi is only 6'10" and a cross breed of Silverback and Standard. Anyhow, moving on, the focus now shifts over to the other soon to be wed wife, Raddah, as well as her two brothers. At about the same time of preparations, poor Raddah was finding herself overcome with anxiety and worry about the wedding, she was kind of scared that fate would go out of its way just to kick her down on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Fortunately, she had twins Cherrah and Tomah by her side, her older brothers that had always been there to support her since childhood. Their job was to calm her down and reassure her that absolutely nothing would get in the way of this wedding. "But what if someone attacks us?" She asks with a very mousy tone, anxiety like this was a very rare deal for Raddah. "Don't worry a thing, Baby Sis. We'll handle it, your crew will handle it, and most importantly, you'll be able to handle it." Tomah reassures her, finishing up the last remaining details of her wedding dress, with Cherrah adding, albeit in a joking manner, "If that family of earth saiyans do anything to ruin this wedding, I'll personally sell their planet." She was starting to feel less anxious, starting to smile again and feel confident thanks to their reassurances, adding even further to this is the twin brothers hugging their younger sister and enacting a three way fist bump. With her confidence boosted and head held high, Raddah sighs in relief and heads on out to meet her soon to be life partner. -To Be Continued next writing.- Part 1: Trouble comes crashin' down. To Be Filled Out Part 2 To Be Filled Out Part 3 To Be Filled Out Category:Shotobros Category:Arcs Category:Alternate Universe Category:Fan Fiction